Kimimaro Kaguya
Kimimaro Kaguya był członkiem klanu Kaguya, wiernym wyznawcą Orochimaru, a zarazem liderem "Piątki Dźwięku", która potem z powodu jego choroby zmieniła nazwę na "Czwórka Dźwięku". Wygląd Kimimaro charakteryzowała blada skóra, jaskrawe zielone oczy, męskie rysy twarzy, dwa szkarłatne kropki na czole, którzy wszyscy mieli członkowie klanu i do ramion białe włosy z dwóch oddzielonych rozstań po obu twarzy. Będąc dzieckiem, włosy Kimimaro były nieco dłuższe, związane w luźny kucyk. Pod skrzydłami Orochimaru, Kimimaro nosił wyspecjalizowaną wersję tradcyjnego jak na drużynę shinobi Oto, składający się z lekkiej lawendy, luźnych, długich rękawów, błyskawicznej koszuli, czarnych spodni, bandaży owiniętych wokół łydek, tradycyjnych sandałów shinobi i fioletową linię jak pasek związany. Miał na sobie dwie czerwone, rurowe ozdoby do włosów; jeden po obu stronach głowy, zapewniając dwie blokady jego srebrne-włosy. Nie nosił ochraniacza z symbolem Dźwięku, pomimo wielkiej lojalności wobec Orochimaru. Jego przeklęta pieczęć ziemi jest ukazana u podstawy gardła, gdzie występuje okrągły wzór z trzech krzywy linii. Osobowość W odróżnieniu od reszty jego klanu, Kimimaro nie ma szczególnego interesu w walce lub zabijania i zobaczył swoje umiejętności tylko jako środek do bycia przydatnym dla innych. Był spokojnym i cichym człowiekiem, który by poświecić się bez względu na misję była pod ręką. Jako dziecko był bardzo mimo naturalny talent do walki i unikalne zdolności, które sprawiło, że najsilniejszy z jego klanu, jak wynika z tego, iż nie chce nikogo ranić i angażuje w jego interesie kwiaty. Jego łagodność jest także wzmocnione jako empatyczne i rodzaju było do Jūgo, że jest jednym z niewielu ludzi, zdolnych do utrzymania Jūgo z utraty kontroli nad sobą. Po spotkaniu z Orochimaru, Kimimaro rozwinął silne przywiązanie do niego, niemal gorliwość religijna lub roważanie jego postaci (manga sugeruje byłego i anime sugeruje ostatniego), widząc nikłą życzliwość Orochimaru jako powód z niego do istnienia w ramach przekonania, że w każdym razie służyć Orochimaru jest jednym celem jaki ma. Choć związek Kimimaro z Orochimaru był w podobny w stosunku z Haku z Zabuzą, jedyną różnicą było to, że Orochimaru ostatecznie stracił zainteresowanie nim, gdy stał się bezużyteczny. Bez względu na to, znalezienie nowego sposobu dochodzenia jego istnienie, poświęcienie Kimimaro do Orochimaru było tak wielkie, że jego ciało jak chciał walczyć, a okazał się bardzo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem dla takich jak Naruto, Rock Lee i Gaara. Gaara porównając oczy Kimimaro do tych Sasuke Uchihy jest, w tych oczach, którzy starali się udowodnić, tylko swoje istnienie, nic więcej. Nawet po ożywieniu przez Kabuto, Kimimaro zachował lojalność wobec Orochimaru i przeznaczony do wykonywania zleceń Kabuto. Gaara skomentował Kimimaro pochopny i ekspremalna niechęć do słabszych przeciwników lub "śmieci" shinobi jak to ujął. W wyniku tego, że zabije każdego ze "śmieci" shinobi, niezależnie od tego czy były przyjaciel czy wróg, jak było z przypadku Tayuyi o stwierdzeniu jej grupy do osiągnienia Sasuke w czasie. Pomimo jego werbalnej niespełnionej swoich przeciwników i na niedocenianie ich możliwości, Kimimaro różni się od jego czterech kolegów na dwa sposoby: pierwszy mający poczucie humoru w walce, jak wykazano, kiedy zatrzymuje się dając czas Rockowi Lee, bierzący swóje lekarstwo. Inną różnicą jest to, że rzadko okazywał emocje inne niż zaskoczenie, z wyjątkiem momentów związanych z jego ideałami, jak widać, gdy Gaara obraża jego wiarę w Orochimaru spowodowało rozwścieczenie przed śmiercią, lub gdy Kimimaro płakał cicho, nawet tracąc przydatność Orochimaru. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Kimimaro z wykorzystaniem jego zdolności Shikotsumyaku. Kimimaro został zauważony przez Orochimaru jako najpotężniejszego członka klanu Kaguya, posiadające umiejętności, które nawet klan kochający wojny obywateli. Ze względu na to, że został zamknięty w klatce przez większość swojego życia, tylko od czasu do czasu gdy uwalniany wyłącznie na potrzebę walki z innymi klanami. Jego zdolności bojowe daleko zdeklasowały wszystkich połączonych członków Czwórki Dźwięku, a jego panowanie nad przeklętą pieczęcią sprawiło nawet pod wrażenie Jūgo, który jest źródełm przeklętej pieczęci. W rzeczywistości, Kimimaro jest jedyną osobą, przed Sasuke, która może powstrzymywać Jūgo bez wywierania jakichkolwiek wysiłków. Fakt, że może walczyć z Naruto, Lee i Gaarą, gdy umiera z powodu choroby, a nie faktycznie pokonani przez nich, wskazuje, że był niezwykłym silnym bojownikiem na jego szczycie. Rzeczywiście, nawet bliski śmierci, jego sama obecność wystarczy, aby normalnie wystraszczyć arogancką Tayuyę, jak również utrzymanie wysokiego poziomu wytrzymałości, którą pokazał w swoich walk z Naruto, Rock Lee i Gaara, walczy z wszystkimi trzema bez opadania. W anime, mógł przywołać ścianę białego dymu, który był na tyle silny, by odepchnąć kilku wrogów. Shikotsumyaku right|thumb|159px|Umiejętności Shikotsumyaku Kimimaro w parze z przeklętą pieczęcią ziemi. Zdolności Kimimaro pochodziły z jego kekkei genkai, Shikotsumyaku, co pozwoliło łatwe do manipulowania własną strukturą szkieletową jako środek walki. Konkretnie, to pozwoliło Kimimaro na manipulację jego osteoblastów i osteoklastów, które są odpowiedzialne za budowę lub rozbicie tkanki kostnej. Ta zdolność daje mu pełną kontrolę nad stężeniem wapnia wewnątrz kości, pozwalając mu na kontrolowanie gęstości lub w nich plastyczność. Kimimaro stwierdził również, że jego kości były silniejsze niż hartowanie stali. Kimimaro stosuje tę zdolność wywierania jego kości jako broni w walce, i może ich używać w postaci ataków taijutsu (którymi nazwał tańcami), aby dać mu wiele możliwości, jak również przyznawać mu niemal niezwyciężoną obronę, w stanie wytrzymać najbardziej wpływu nawet na czakrę z podwyższonym ostrzem i przecina zwykłym shurikenem. Może również rozwiać Sawarabi no Mai. Orochimaru stwierdził, że jest to ostateczna możliwość taijutsu, który odbywa się w wysokim zakresie, a głównym powodem, dlatego Orochimaru pożądał Kimimaro jako następne naczynie. Jednak za wadę, a użytkownik z możliwością Shikotsumyaku, takich jak Kimimaro ma inną strukturę niż inne ciała, jak Kabuto Yakushi twierdził, że nie było zbyt mało informacji na temat swojego ciała, aby dać żadnej pomocy medycznej dla swojej śmiertelnej choroby. Wytrzymałość Fizyczna Zdolności Kimimaro uczyniły go dobrze nadający się w walce wręcz, wykazując ogromne umiejętności taijutsu w połączeniu z równie imponująca szybkością, zwinnością i zręcznością. Był w stanie pokonać kilkaset ulepszony czakrą lisa cienistych klonów Naruto, jednocześnie nie dając się uderzyć. Kimimaro łącząc jego możliwości Shikotsumyaku i taijutsu, tworzy wiele śmiercionoścnych "tańców". Rock Lee, wirtuoz taijutsu, twierdzi, że nic nie zostało zmarnowane w ruchu Kimimaro, a że był mistrzem taijutsu. Kimimaro posiadł też ogromną siłę, wystarczającą dużą, aby wyciągnąć się z Sabaku Kyū Gaary, który jest zwykle trudny, jeśli nie niemożliwe, ze względu na jego odporność. Kimimaro miał również bardzo silną determinację i wytrzymałość, jak wtedy, gdy jego ciało nie było możliwe w przypadku braku fizycznego przemieszczenia, udało mu się zmusić ją przez samą wolę i jeszcze okazało się śmiertelnym przeciwnikiem. Przeklęta Pieczęć left|thumb|159px|Przeklęta Pieczęć Ziemi. Podobnie jak wielu innych w najbliższych zwolenników Orochimaru, Kimimaro otrzymał przeklętą pieczęć, która udziela mu ogromną siłę. Nosił przeklętą pieczęć ziemi, o którym mówi się być równa mocy do przeklętej pieczęci nieba, i obie są uważane za najsilniejsze wśród tych używanych przez Orochimaru. Kiedy w jego drugiego poziomu pieczęci, wygląd Kimimaro był podobny do dinozaura, z ciemnoszarą skórą, sześcioma dużymi kośćmi jako kolce wystające z pleców, a długi ogon kości. Jūgo stwierdził, że Kimimaro o dość dużych umiejętnościach przeklętej pieczęci mógł zrobić częściową transformację. Ponadto styl walki Kimimaro zmienił się po wprowadzeniu jego poziom drugi; stał się znacznie wolniejszy, ale jego siła fizyczna wzrosła do tego stopnia, że rozbiła piaskową ochronę Gaary z prostszego rozwiązania, a jego skóra stała się grubsza i twardsza, uniemożliwiając nawet piaskowi Gaary, by go przeniknąć. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Kimimaro jako jedyny ocalały z klanu. Jest rzadkim posiadaczem swojego klanu kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku, patriarcha klanu obawiał się, że zdolności Kimimaro i kazał zamknąć go w klatce, o ile nie jest potrzebny do walki. Gdy zaatakowali Kirigakure, klan Kaguya został zgładzony, bez innego powodu niż chęć zabijania. Po zlekceważeniu obrony swoich przeciwników, zostali wybici, oprócz Kimimaro jako jedyny ocalały. Wędrując po krótkim okresie czasu, Kimimaro został ostatecznie znaleziony przez Orochimaru i zwerbowany jako jeden z jego najbardziej lojalnych shinobi. Dzięki Orochimaru, Kimimaro odnalazł cel w życiu, jak on pragnął zapewnić kontynuację marzeń i ambicji swego pana. Choć Orochimaru wziął go pod swoje skrzydła, aby być jednym z jego przyszłych gospodarzy, Kimimaro nie przekszadza taki los, jeśli to oznaczało pomoc dla swojego pana. Wkrótce Kimimaro spotkał Jūgo, zabijaka który Kimimaro odczuwał za bratnią duszę. Przyjaźń Kimimaro z Jūgo doprowadziło do wydarzeń, że Orochimaru postanowił opracować badania na Jūgo, z których Kimimaro mógł przejść pomocny eksperyment. Z jego nowymi mocami, Kimimaro zdołał pokonać Czwórką Dźwięku, a tym samym stał się liderem drużyny i z czwórki powstała Piątka Dźwięku. Jednak przed pojawieniem się w fabule, Kimimaro został dotknięty nieznaną chorobą, która niszczyła go, i z tego powodu Orochimaru z niego zrezygnował. Kabuto Yakushi próbował wyleczyć Kimimaro, ale bez skutku ze względu na unikalną strukturę Kimimaro i brakiem informacji medycznej na temat jego klanu. Kimimaro został przykuty do łóżka, aby przedłużyć jego żywotność, nie mógł brać udziału w inwazji na Konohę, co Kabuto stwierdził, że to czynnik, który doprowadził do klęski i odwrotu. W anime, wykazano, że Kimimaro działał jako posłaniec do klanów shinobi w Kraju Dźwięku w celu umożliwienia im przysiągnięcia wierności do Orochimaru. Egzamin na Chūnina W anime, Kimimaro został ukazany jako uczestnik w wielu systemów Orochimaru. Był postrzegany jako odpowiedzialny za zabicie shinobi z Kusagakure tak, że Orochimaru mógł podszywać się pod Shiore. W tym momencie kaszlną krwią, ale postanowił go zignorować. Jednakże podczas udziału w zabójstwie Czwartego Kazekage i jego ochroniarzy, aby Orochimaru i czwórka dźwięku mógł się podszyć, choroba Kimimaro w pełni objawiła się. Zostaje odesłany do Otogakure, żeby być pod stałą obserwacją medyczną przez Kabuto Yakushiego, aby trzymać go przy życiu tak długo, jak to możliwe. Słysząc, że jego zły stan zdrowia spowodował, iż stał się bez użyteczny dla Orochimaru, Kimimaro zaczał cicho płakać po utraceniu celu. Ściganie Sasuke Po tym jak Czwórce Dźwięku zbyt długo trwało sprowadzenie do Otogakure Sasuke, Kabuto postanowił obudzić Orochimaru i manipulować go do pomagania im, nawet jeśli oznaczało to śmierć. Bez względu na to, jak zmusił się do wstania z łóżka, Kimimaro rozwiązany, przynosi jego wymianę, Sasuke Uchiha, jest jedynym celem może zrobić dla Orochimaru. Przed opuszczeniem, Kimimaro poszedł jeszcze raz spotkać się z Jūgo. Mimo protestu Jūgo o jego stanu zdrowia, Kimimaro zapewnił go, że Sasuke jest jego dziedzictwem dziękuje Jūgo za przyjaźń. left|thumb|159px|Kimimaro kontra Naruto. Przybywając w celu znalezienia Tayuya i beczkę trzymająca wewnątrz Sasuke, Kimimaro powiedział, że nie zabije jej, ponieważ ma misję do wypełnienia i kazał jej zabić shinobi z Konohy. Następnie poszedł zabierając beczkę, obezwładniając Naruto jak wynika Sasuke w środku beczki z Kimimaro obejmując ucieczkę do Otogakure. Podczas walki, ujawnia zamiary Orochimaru względem Sasuke, Kimimaro był w stanie pokonać Uzumakiego, gdy przybył Rock Lee i kopnął go. Kimimaro zobaczył Lee jako silniejszego przeciwnika niż Naruto. Kiedy Kimimaro gonił po Naruto, gdy zaczał iść po Sasuke, Lee złapał jego kości, dzięki czemu Naruto mógł iść dalej. Kimimaro okazał się bardziej trudniejszy dla Lee niż walka podczas egzaminów, ale po tym Lee zaczął używać Suiken zyskując przewagę, Kimimaro nie jest w stanie reagować na jego niezwykłe ruchy, nawet po tym, jak zorientował się, co Lee użył. Po tym jak Lee udało się go trafić, Kimimaro przyznał, że nie może odczytywać jego ruchów. Następnie aktywowował pierwszy poziom przeklętej pieczęci obezwładniając Lee. Następnie użył kości raniąc twarz Lee i wbić go w dół. right|thumb|159px|Kimimaro walczy z Lee. Kiedy Lee wytrzeźwiał, Kimimaro zyskał ponownie przewagę i uderzył Lee w dół. Wierząc, że zabił Lee zaczął iść po Naruto, ale Lee stał się ponownie w czasie. Złapał atak Lee swoimi kośćmi i gdy był blisko zabicia. Pojawia się Gaara, który osłania go swoim silnym piaskiem. Domyślił się, że Gaara nie jest wojownikiem bliskiego dystansu, uznając trudności dostania się do chłopaka. Gdy Gaara zaczął go atakować, Kimimaro próbował wykorzystać swoje Teshi Sendan przy uniku ataków Gaary. Zwracając uwagę, że wszystkie techniki Gaary angażuje piasek, zauważył, że to głupie dla Gaary, bo walczył gdzieś gdzie nie było piasku. Gaara przygniótł Kimimaro uwagę powyżej, aby odwrócić uwagę, podczas gdy on chwycił Kimimaro za nogi i zaczął tłumaczyć, że tak długo, jak ma piasek, mógł używać go. left|thumb|159px|Kimimaro kontra Gaara. Kimimaro zostaje uwięziony i pokruszony piaskiem Gaary, ale zachował się tworząc warstwę kości pod skórą. Potem aktywował pierwszy poziom przeklętej pieczęci i wybuchł. Kimimaro przyznał, że nie docenił Gaary, ale tym razem nie popełni tego samego błędu. Po tym jak został pochowany przez falę Gaary, Kimimaro próbował wyglądować trafiając Gaarę, ale jego Suna no Yoroi zablokowała go. Następnie użył Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru i Tessenka no Mai: Hana do powstrzymania i zabicia Gaary, ale nie zdołał przebić się przez Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate. right|thumb|Ostatnie sekundy życia Kimimaro. Po tym jak Gaara obraził lojalność Kimimaro do Orochimaru, Kimimaro zaczyna tracić swą ostrość przed pochowaniem dwieście metrów pod ziemią, gdy ciśnienie może zmiażdżyć nawet stal. Kimimaro jednak używa ostatni z jego tańców, aby na polu walki pojawił się las z kości, że Gaara i Lee ledwo uciekli przed lataniem na małej chmurki piasku, z byłych wyczerpanej rezerwy czakry. Napędzany przez nienawiść, Kimimaro wyszedł z jednej kości i gotów zadać im śmiertelne ciosy, umiera z powodu swojej choroby. Później Gaara doszedł do wniosku, że nikt nie może pokonać samotności, nawet jeśli oznacza to, aby dbać osoby, jak Orochimaru. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi left|thumb|159px|Kimimaro zostaje przydzielony jako wsparcie. W ramach przygotowań do czwartej wojny shinobi, Kimimaro zostaje ożywiony przez Kabuto Yakushiego do walki z siłami sojuszu shinobi. Po mobilizacji, staje się częścią grupy, która wnosi o pomoc z Chūkichi obok Chiyo i Hanzō. Później spotyka resztki po niespodziewanym napadzie z tym dywizję, gdzie drużyna trzyma uwięzionego Deidarę. Zajmując się wycofującą grupą, Kimimaro rozważa jak czakra Orochimaru pływnie w Kabuto. right|thumb|159px|Kimimaro walczy z piątą dywizją. Gdy przybywają posiłki wroga z Piątej Dywizji do udzielenia pomocy, Kimimaro atakuje je z jego Shikotsumyaku, który udaje się przebić nawet Samurai Sabre Technique samurajów. Śmiertelnie przebija kilka z tych samurajów przez następny dzień, Kimimaro obserwuje przybycie cieniastego klona Naruto, który zauważa, że wynik tej walki będzie inny niż ich ostania. Zauważając, że jego wygląd dowodzi, że czas już minął, on wtedy zostaje zaatakowany przez Fūton: Rasenshuriken, choć udało się wyskoczyć przed uderzeniemm. Później wraz powstrzymaniem techniki ożywienia, Kimimaro jest w szoku - który wciąż walczy z sojuszem shinobi - swego rodzaju światło powoduje, że technika zostaje rozproszona, a jego dusza wróciła skąd przyszła. Relacje Ciekawostki Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Dźwięku Kategoria:Poszukiwani Ninja Kategoria:Klan Kaguya Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Martwi